1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to storage shelves and racks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shelves and racks that hang downwardly (e.g., from the ceiling) are used in many commercial and consumer applications. Unfortunately, many conventional shelves or racks have structural problems. For example, many hanging storage racks have supports located in positions that make placing items on the rank difficult or cause items to wedge in between supports. Further, some hanging racks swing in an undesirable and potentially dangerous manner when items are placed on the rack. Therefore, a need exists for new storage racks that avoid one or more of these problems. Further, storage racks configured to be disassembled into component parts that fit within packaging having smaller dimensions are particularly desirable. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.